this is a cross over with a boy named kane and a pony namedRainbowdash
by DJTurbo spin
Summary: Kane is 13 years of age he watches My Little Pony: friendship is magic, one day he finished the watching the last episode of the season he was on, read the story.


Kane is a boy, he's always wanted and wondered, one day he watched a show called my little pony: Friend Ship Is Magic, he didn't like it at first but he  
eventually started getting into the show he watched and watched for days until he remembered all the names of everypony and knew there personalities, one  
day he finished watching the last episode of the season he was on and soon after a scroll magically appeared in front of him, he picked up the scroll full of  
questions on what it is, he opened the scroll to read "hello Kane we have been observing you and your talents we would like to accept you into our world 'equestria"  
as-soon as he read that one line he screamed with joy for his dream was coming true, finally he could get the chance to be-friend the mane six properly and maybe  
get into a relationship with his favorite pony ~RainBowDash~ he thought she was so awesome and cool and one of his only dream was to go out with her, he continued reading  
and getting goose bumps from excitement "we know what you would look like and what your cutie mark is as-soon as you wake up you will find yourself in a field start by  
getting used to and accustomed to the new way you have to walk before you start flying [because he will be a Pegasus] and when you are ready a pony named RainbowDash will greet  
you" he grinned with excitement when he read this knowing that will be his one chance to get to know her "she will befriend you and your life in ponyville or if you decide  
to move away from the main area you start in will begin from there, read these words out loud and the transportation will begin, [i am thinking of something the one i had was really bad... although im not zecora]  
for thy will come alone but not stay, welcome` after saying those words the spell will start good luck!" after reading that he was shocked with awe and excitement before  
he started reading four words appeared under the writing with a timer that kept counting down "you have three days" it said with the counter underneath he quickly  
and carefully read out the words and the spell started his vision went blurry and he started floating his body morphed around and he disappeared with a zap and a bright light  
and woke to find himself in a field it was like he was reborn all his pain and sickness went away and he was healthy as a horse literally [that was stupid i hope you didn't  
laugh at that XD] he attempted to stand up but fell flat on his face, he remembered watching videos about horses being born from his mother because she was fascinated about new life  
like that so he stood up step by step with his memories and started to walk eventually he trotted around having fun in the field he woke up in [I'm sorry this is a long intro  
but it will be a good starter for sure]he stopped for a second and looked back to see he had wings he lit up like a three year old on Christmas which made with wings extend  
he was so excited and happy, eventually he started concentrating the muscles on his wings, he tried to flap his wings but couldn't seem to move them properly  
to be able to fly but eventually he learned how to hover and the rest was simple to learn by now it was about 7:30 and the sun was warm so he landed on the ground  
and walked around the field as he was walking he saw what looked like a few buildings so he continued when he got closer a brightly colored Pegasus walked towards him

*rainbowdash* "hey there i haven't seen you around here before"

*turbo spin* "oh umm, yeah I'm turbo spin new around here nice to meet you" 'puts hoof out for her to shake'

*rainbowdash* 'bumps hoof' "yes nice to meet you I'm RainbowDash so where are you from"

*turbo spin* "I'm from, umm, northern cloudsdale"

*rainbowdash* "oh cool I'm from middle cloudsdale"

*turbo spin* "yeah, would you mind giving me a tour of ponyville?"

*rainbowdash* "sure come this way"

*turbo spin* 'follows closely' "so where are we going first?"

*rainbowdash* "Hmm, how about i show you where probably the best cake shop in equestria is"

*turbo spin* "haha, ok"

'RainbowDash shows turbo spin around ponyville for a while showing him some different landmarks of ponyville such as the sweet apple acres and sugar cube corner  
sadly there isn't much about the show so i can't say much [sad face] so after the tour'

*rainbowdash* "well that's about it for the tour"

*turbo spin* "thank you" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* "no problem"

*turbo spin* "so umm i don't really have a place to stay tonight.."

*rainbowdash* 'interrupts' "oh i have spare room if you would like to come and stay with me"

*turbo spin* "really?, thanks!"

*rainbowdash* "no problem, i was trying to use up some space in my house because i built it to big haha"

*turbo spin* "you built a house?" [he knows she did in the show she says she built it]

*rainbowdash* "yes come ill show you" 'flies up into the air'

*turbo spin* 'whispers' "come on i can't shame myself" 'starts flapping wings and flies up'

*rainbowdash* "what was that?"

*turbo spin* "oh nothing" 'flies level to rainbowdash'

*rainbowdash* "ok this way" 'grabs hoof and flies to house'

*turbo spin* 'smiles excitedly'

'at rainbowdash's house'

*rainbowdash* 'opens door and walks in' "this is my house" 'turns to turbo spin'

*turbo spin* "oh wow its way bigger inside"

*rainbowdash* "haha yeah this way is your room" 'walks to spare room'

*turbo spin* 'follows' "thank you again for helping me"

*rainbowdash* 'opens room door' "no need to thank me" 'walks in'

*turbo spin* "are all your rooms as big as this?"

*rainbowdash* "haha yeah except my room that's the biggest of course"

*turbo spin* "well yeah you built this place"

*rainbowdash* "yeah, so this is your bed its extra squishy because its a cloud and your areas of the house are the kitchen, this room, living room, and the bath room please don't go snooping around"

*turbo spin* "i wont im happy to even have a room here"

*rainbowdash* "good, give me privacy ill give you privacy"

*turbo spin* "thank you" 'yawns' "I'm really tired i might have a rest" 'lays down on bed' "oh wow this is extra squishy"

*rainbowdash* "haha yeah, ill leave you to it" 'walks out and closes room door'

*turbo spin* 'tries different positions to lay in and finds the best one to sleep in and goes to sleep' [you know because he has to get accustomed to his new body]

'the next morning'

*rainbowdash* 'slides note under door reading "went out to work there is a spare key if you need to go out just take it and lock the house  
please don't do anything stupid i trust you" and flies to work'

*turbo spin* 'wakes up and stands up quickly' "oh i forgot i was in equestria now hahaha" 'sees note' "oh a note cool" 'walks over and reads'  
"i should probably leave and find some sort of job around here" 'walks out of room takes key, locks house and flies down to the ground'

'turbo spin walks around ponyville one of his dreams was to become a DJ and he remembered about the night club in a episode so he walked in the direction looking  
at the buildings remembering from the episodes eventually he finds it and walks in'

*vinyl scratch* 'walks out of office' "hello can i help you?"

*turbo spin* "hey i was wondering if you had any jobs open"

*vinyl scratch* "i have a few what kind are you looking for?"

*turbo spin* "well one of my biggest dreams is to become a DJ maybe we could work together in making music and organise different concerts"

*vinyl scratch* "ill have to think about that its not that easy to just be a "DJ" you have to know how to use turn tables and play instruments"

*turbo spin* "i can play the drums pretty well and im good at the guitar but i wouldn't say im the best"

*vinyl scratch* "Hmm, do you have any time to show me what you can do?"

*turbo spin* "i have all day to waste"

*vinyl scratch* "cool this way" 'walks into office'

*turbo spin* 'follows in'

*vinyl scratch* "there's different instruments in the corner here if you see anything you can play then just get onto it and play something"

*turbo spin* 'carefully picks up guitar' "well i haven't played in a while so i might be a little bit bad"

*vinyl scratch* "ok when ready"

*turbo spin* 'positions hooves' "ok im ready" 'puts hoof on a "D" chord' "ok there's the simple chords" 'plays different simple chords' "then there is power chords"  
'starts playing different power chords' "then there is more advanced chords which i only know a few" 'plays two advanced chords'

*vinyl scratch* "good start anything else there you see?"

*turbo spin* 'places down guitar gently' "ill try the drum kit" 'sits on drums'

*vinyl scratch* "like last time when ready"

*turbo spin* "ok there is the rock beat" 'plays rock beat very well'

*vinyl scratch* "good" 'watches closely'

*turbo spin* "then there's the funk beat of course" 'plays funk beat ok but not the best'

*vinyl scratch* "pretty good" 'continues watching'

*turbo spin* "of course the bass variations" 'plays different bass variations very well'

*vinyl scratch* "great!, anything else?"

*turbo spin* "umm, combinations?" 'plays different combinations' [i don't think its a real thing but what i mean is different drums like  
snare and floor tom played at the same time]

*vinyl scratch* "cool, ill think have to think about it i am pretty busy at the moment can you come back tomorrow or some time later this week?"

*turbo spin* "sure, can i ask you a question?"

*vinyl scratch* "ask away"

*turbo spin* "what's the chance of me actually being able to be a DJ?"

*vinyl scratch* "Hmm, ill have to say there's a big chance not to big but big"

*turbo spin* 'smiles excitedly' "cool!" 'closes door and walks away' "wow everything is happening so fast"

*vinyl scratch* 'opens door' "hey before you go"

*turbo spin* 'turns around' "yes"

*vinyl scratch* "do you need any money?"

*turbo spin* "no, i couldn't"

*vinyl scratch* 'floats over small bag' "I don't need it so you might aswell have it"

*turbo spin* 'takes bag' "well thank you i guess"

*vinyl scratch* "see you later" 'closes door'

*turbo spin* "this is so strange but so cool at the same time" 'laughs'

'turbo spin goes to sugar cube corner and buys a small cupcake with some of the money vinyl scratch gave him he sits down and eats it enjoying every bite after he is finished he gets up and walks around for while before it gets dark and he goes back to Rainbowdash's house he opens the door and walks in'

*rainbowdash* 'calls out' "hey turbo is that you?"

*turbo spin* "yes it is"

*rainbowdash* "can you come into the kitchen for a sec"

*turbo spin* "ok" 'walks into kitchen' "what's up"

*rainbowdash* "what kind of sandwiches would you like for diner?"

*turbo spin* "oh umm, just anything you make"

*rainbowdash* "cool ill be finished in a sec"

*turbo spin* "do you want me to help?"

*rainbowdash* "no your a guest go relax I'm almost done"

*turbo spin* "alrighty" 'walks into living room and sits down'

'Rainbowdash finishes making the sandwiches and walks out turbo spin thanks her for making diner and they start eating, once there finished Rainbowdash washes the dishes and goes to bed soon turbo spin goes to his room and relaxes for a bit before going to sleep'

'the next day'

*turbo spin* 'wakes up and stretches' "wow this bed is sooo comfortable" 'relaxes'

*rainbowdash* 'knocks on door lightly' "are you awake?"

*turbo spin* 'yawns' "yeah"

*rainbowdash* "cool i have the day off today want to go get some break fast?"

*turbo spin* "sure give me a minute to wake up properly"

*rainbowdash* "alright" 'walks away'

*turbo spin* 'gets up and walks out' "ok I'm ready"

*rainbowdash* "cool let's go" 'opens door and flies out'

*turbo spin* 'walks out and locks door behind' "so where are we going for breakfast?"

*rainbowdash* "just sugar cube corner, unless you want to go somewhere else"

*turbo spin* "no sugar cube corner is good"

*rainbowdash* "cool"

*turbo spin* "I've applied for a job already so ill pay you back when i get the chance"

*rainbowdash* "sounds good, what did you apply for?"

*turbo spin* "I might be able to be a DJ working with DJ-PON3"

*rainbowdash* "wow really?, that's so cool!"

*turbo spin* "yeah I'm really excited because its one of my life goals or dreams to become a DJ"

*rainbowdash* "haha even better!"

*turbo spin* "yeah"

*rainbowdash* "race?"

*turbo spin* "sure!" 'flies faster'

*rainbowdash* 'zooms past'

*turbo spin* "oh wow..." 'gains'

*rainbowdash* 'looks back' "wow your fast!"

*turbo spin* 'continues gaining' "no your not trying"

*rainbowdash* "i actually am" 'flies slightly faster'

*turbo spin* 'mumbles' "im not going to be able to stop if i don't slow down" 'flies level' "i don't think i've ever flown this fast before"

*rainbowdash* "haha it's great hey"

*turbo spin* "yes it is" 'drops back'

*rainbowdash* "there it is!" 'angles self to fly faster'

*turbo spin* "arr you win" 'slows down and lands'

*rainbowdash* 'lands' "yeah i never lose a challenge"

*turbo spin* "haha that was fun!"

*rainbowdash* "races are always fun" 'opens door and walks in'

*turbo spin* 'follows in'

*rainbowdash* "what would you like?"

*turbo spin* 'looks into counter' "hmm, this cupcake looks nice"

*rainbowdash* "ok cool"

*pinkie pie* 'walks out' "hey rainbowdash hows it going"

*rainbowdash* "its going good"

*pinkie pie* "that's good" 'looks at turbo spin' "ohh who's this i haven't seen you around before"

*rainbow dash* "yes he's new around here"

*turbo spin* "nice to meet you..."

*pinkie pie* "it's pinkie pie" 'gasps' "we should have a welcome party to celebrate"

*turbo spin* "oh you don't have to do that"

*pinkie pie* "are you sure?"

*turbo spin* "i would like a party but maybe when i settle in"

*rainbowdash* "go pick a seat ill get the food with pinkie"

*turbo spin* "alrighty" 'sits at a table'

*pinkie pie* "come back here Dashie"

*rainbowdash* "ok" 'follows'

*pinkie pie* 'walks into store room' "he's cute you should date him"

*rainbowdash* "what?, no...i don't know"

*pinkie pie* "i think you two would be a good couple" 'calls out' "ok so these ones?"

*rainbowdash* 'calls out' "yeah" 'whispers' "i don't know if i should, if i ask him and he says no then ill be embarrassed"

*pinkie pie* "you can see he likes you" 'pops head out'

*turbo spin* 'stares into distance smiling'

*rainbowdash* 'looks out' "yeah i guess"

*pinkie pie* 'grabs food and gives to rainbowdash' "here you go"

*rainbowdash* "thanks pinkie" 'gives 6 bits'

*pinkie pie* "no problem" 'walks upstairs'

*rainbowdash* 'walks over and places food on the table' "enjoy your food"

*turbo spin* 'snaps back into existence' "sorry i have a habit of day dreaming, what did you say?"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "enjoy your food silly" 'sits down'

*turbo spin* "oh, thank you" 'starts eating'

'after there breakfast'

*rainbowdash* "hey can i ask you a question?"

*turbo spin* "of course"

*rainbowdash* "do you umm, do you like me?, y-you know w-what i mean" 'blushes lightly'

*turbo spin* "to tell you the truth i really do like you"

*rainbowdash* 'blush fades' "really?"

*turbo spin* "yeah i would be honored to date you"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "cool"

*turbo spin* 'looks into eyes and smiles'

*rainbowdash* "let's go for a walk shall we?"

*turbo spin* "sounds nice"

*rainbowdash* 'get's up and starts walking'

*turbo spin* 'opens door' "after you" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* "thank you kind sir" 'smiles brightly and trots out'

*turbo spin* 'follows out' "so where are we walking to?"

*rainbowdash* "how about to the park"

*turbo spin* "alrighty then"

*rainbowdash" 'walks in the direction of the park' "so tell me about yourself"

*turbo spin* "oh umm, i don't really like talking about my past"

*rainbowdash* "oh, ok is there anything you can tell me about yourself?"

*turbo spin* "not really sorry it's just i don't feel comfortable talking about it even though were in a relationship now

*rainbowdash* "yeah i understand" 'walks closer'

*turbo spin* "is there anything to do in the park?"

*rainbowdash* "sometimes there are little carts with fair games and stuff like that"

*turbo spin* "oh like balloon pop with the darts"

*rainbowdash* "exactly"

*turbo spin* "i haven't played that game in a long time"

*rainbowdash* "well maybe it's here this time"

*turbo spin* "is that a cart over there?" 'points to cart'

*rainbowdash* 'focuses eyes on the cart' "oh yeah it is"

*turbo spin* "cool i wonder what game there is"

*rainbowdash* "same"

'RainbowDash and turbo spin chat while they walk to the cart'

*turbo spin* "oh cool it's the balloon one" 'smiles excitedly'

*rainbowdash* "do you want to play?"

*turbo spin* "if you want to"

*rainbowdash* "yeah looks like fun"

*turbo spin* "i feel bad about not paying"

*rainbowdash* "don't worry about it" 'smiles'

*turbo spin* "how much is it for a game?"

*rainbowdash* "umm" 'looks around cart' "i don't think it says"

*turbo spin* "oh here" 'reads sign' "only two bits a game"

*rainbowdash* "it used to be three bits a game" 'puts four bits into slot'

'six darts magically appear'

*turbo spin* "you first"

*rainbowdash* 'picks up a dart' "thank you" 'throws and hits a balloon'

*turbo spin* "yay!"

*rainbowdash* 'grins' "how about we take it in turns"

*turbo spin* "sure" 'picks up a dart throws and hits the balloon' "hurray"

*rainbowdash* 'picks up a dart' "haha this is great" 'throws and hits the balloon'

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'picks up a dart throws it and misses'

*rainbowdash* "aww maybe next time" 'picks up a dart throws and hits the balloon'

*turbo spin* "ill get it this time" 'throws dart and hits balloon'

*rainbowdash* "your pretty good"

*turbo spin* "your better" 'nudges'

*rainbowdash* "hahaha" 'smiles'

'a magical pony appears aswell as several different prizes'

*magic pony* "you may pick a prize"

*turbo spin* 'looks at rainbowdash' "you pick the prize"

*rainbowdash* 'looks at fluffy bear like thing' "ohh that one is nice"

*magical pony* "your wish is my command" 'makes prize a solid form and gives to rainbowdash'

*turbo spin* "aww that's so cute"

'the magical pony disappears and the balloons reset'

*rainbowdash* "haha yeah"

*turbo spin* "so where to now?"

*rainbowdash* "the park is pretty big how about we just walk around for a while and then go home"

*turbo spin* "alrighty then"

'turbo spin and RainbowDash walk around the park chatting and laughing they walked and talked for hours, eventually it was lunch time and they found a cotton candy [fairy floss] cart and RainbowDash bought some for both of them they continued walking around the park for awhile longer, eventually the sun started to set so they sat down on a patch of grass watching the sun for a few minutes before flying home'

*rainbowdash* "come on I'm tired" 'grabs hoof and pulls to bedroom'

*turbo spin* "whoa don't you.."

*rainbowdash* "shh" 'lays down'

*turbo spin* 'lays next to holding hoof'

*rainbowdash* 'smiles and goes to sleep'

'the next day'

*rainbowdash* 'wakes up' "hey you awake?"

*turbo spin* 'wakes up and yawns' "am now" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* "i have to go to work"

*turbo spin* "aww that sucks"

*rainbowdash* "yeah i know but we all have a job to do"

*turbo spin* "true, can i have a hug before you go?"

*rainbowdash* "of course" 'hugs tightly'

*turbo spin* "when do you get back from work"

*rainbowdash* "i only have a half day today so around lunch time"

*turbo spin* "cool" 'breaks hug'

*rainbowdash* "ill see you later"

*turbo spin* "bye" 'relaxes'

*rainbowdash* 'flies to work'

*turbo spin* 'jumps up' "i have to go aswell i completely forgot" 'walks out of room'

'turbo spin walks outside and locks the door he starts flying before he realizes he locked the door with the keys inside'

*turbo spin* 'turns around' "oh crap i hope there's a window open" 'flies around house' "arr no" 'continues searching' "oh thank goodness" 'flies into the house through window opening'

'when turbo spin flies into the house and lands into the room he finds wonderbolt posters and merchandise everywhere there's shelves of stuffed figures of spit fire, soarin, blaze and a few others, there are signatures in a few display boxes and a pair of sun glasses spit fire wore a while ago on a display pillow ontop of a stand, there is also a cardboard cutout of soarin, he notices clear markings where the cardboard has been slightly worn out from her kissing the image printed on the cutout all this happened in about 10 seconds before he rushes out of the room and closes the door feeling guilty of snooping around, he grabs the keys from the bench and flies out of the house to the night club to go see vinyl about the job position'

'at the night club'

*turbo spin* 'knocks on office door' "hey vinyl you here?"

*vinyl scratch* "yeah come in"

*turbo spin* 'opens the door and walks in' "whats the news about the job"

*vinyl scratch* "well i have been thinking, i think it would be a great idea if you helped me organize and make music you will need some training before you actually go on stage but if you helped me make and organize then ill gladly make that your job and every now and then get you on the turn tables so you can train because messing up on stage is horrible and very embarrassing"

*turbo spin* 'smiles excitedly' "wow i never thought this day would ever happen"

*vinyl scratch* 'laughs' "yeah it's not easy getting this job consider yourself very lucky"

*turbo spin* "oh i do and I'm honored to accept this job"

*vinyl scratch* "haha great!"

*turbo spin* "so is there anything im doing today"

*vinyl scratch* "umm, i guess you could practice the instruments?"

*turbo spin* "sounds good" 'walks over to instruments' "i think ill play the guitar for a while"

*vinyl scratch* "cool any practice is good"

*turbo spin* 'picks up guitar gently' "haha yeah" 'starts playing random chords to get accustomed to the new body he has to work with'

*vinyl scratch* "i like how you take care of the instruments instead of just picking them up and placing them down"

*turbo spin* "yes mainly because this is a 3000 bit guitar"

*vinyl scratch* "how did you know?"

*turbo spin* "haha i didn't"

*vinyl scratch* "w-wait what?"

*turbo spin* "i completely guessed"

*vinyl scratch* "oh, hahahahaha"

*turbo spin* "i made a song awhile ago do you mind if i plug this guitar in?"

*vinyl scratch* "go ahead it's boring hearing light strums while you work"

*turbo spin* "great!" 'plugs in guitar' "you know what i never made lyrics for this song" 'starts playing'

*vinyl scratch* "oh wow that's a really sad song"

*turbo spin* "yeah i call it ~the sad song~ hahaha"

*vinyl scratch* 'laughs' "yeah using major chords and few minor"

*turbo spin* "and the good thing about this song is it has basic chords so it's good for learning the guitar"

*vinyl scratch* "that is so true"

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'finishes' "it's a small melody but it's fun to play"

*vinyl scratch* "that's also true, know anything else?"

*turbo spin* "umm, yeah i have a ~happy song~ aswell"

*vinyl scratch* "haha let's hear it!"

*turbo spin* 'starts playing' "i still haven't made any lyrics for this and it's a small melody also"

*vinyl scratch* "hah, it is a happy song it's nice to listen to"

*turbo spin* "yeah"

*vinyl scratch* "it has a nice steady beat"

*turbo spin* 'finishes song' "hah, yes it does"

*vinyl scratch* "do you know anything else that somepony else made?"

*turbo spin* "umm, not really there is a song that's similar to my ~happy song~"

*vinyl scratch* "oh yeah, what's different?"

*turbo spin* "like one chord the "E" minor"

*vinyl scratch* "haha ok"

*turbo spin* 'places guitar down gently' "umm, ill play the drums i guess"

*vinyl scratch* 'floats headset over' "put these on and plug them into the plug on the side of the bass drum and it will play through the headset"

*turbo spin* 'grabs and places on head' "oh cool you have the electric drums that look like a acoustic drum set but when you plug it in it mutes the sound and plays it through the headset" 'plugs in'

*vinyl scratch* "yeah that thing was expensive"

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'starts playing'

*vinyl scratch* 'writes things down in a book'

*turbo spin* "aww yeah" 'grins and play different beats'

*vinyl scratch* "haha" 'floats bags around room and continues writing in book' "hey turbo have this bag" 'floats bag slightly bigger than the rest'

*turbo spin* 'stops playing and looks in bag' "oh wow, really?"

*vinyl scratch* "as a DJ you earn a lot of money this bag has about 10 bits to much in it and i can't be bothered taking it out"

*turbo spin* "how much is in here?"

*vinyl scratch* "about a hundred"

*turbo spin* 'shocked look' "and your just giving this too me?"

*vinyl scratch* "yeah i earn about 2000 every gig"

*turbo spin* "oh wow"

*vinyl scratch* "haha yeah"

*turbo spin* "do i need to come tomorrow?"

*vinyl scratch* "no you don't you can if you want to though" 'continues working'

*turbo spin* "cool"

'turbo spin continues playing the drums for a while, vinyl scratch does her busyness stuff like tax and other boring stuff that 14 year old's don't need to worry about and don't give two 'coughs' about, RainbowDash finishes her work and flies back to her workplace to get her weekly pay she gets her pay and flies back home and relaxes on the lounge in the living room turbo spin continues playing different instruments and getting a feeling on the different things that he's never played before such as the bass guitar, eventually vinyl scratch needed to head home after turbo spin finished playing so they locked up the night club and went home, turbo spin flew back to RainbowDash's house, opens the door and walks in'

*rainbowdash* "hey turbo spin come in here"

*turbo spin* "walks into living room' "you can just abbreviate my name to turbo if you like"

*rainbowdash* "ok, give me a hug i missed you" 'puts hooves in the air'

*turbo spin* 'walks over and hugs tightly' "so did I"

*rainbowdash* 'wraps hooves around' "so what sort of stuff did you do?"

*turbo spin* "I just practiced on the instruments like last time"

*rainbowdash* "oh well practice makes perfect"

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'breaks hug and sits next to' "want to go out someplace nice for diner?"

*rainbowdash* "sure i got my weekly pay today"

*turbo spin* 'places bag on RainBowDash's chest' "really?, so did i.. how about i pay you back for tonight"

*rainbowdash* "oh wow, ok do you want to pick the place?"

*turbo spin* "no no, you pick i want tonight to be romantic and stuff" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* "haha ok, shall we leave now?"

*turbo spin* "sure I'm pretty hungry"

*rainbowdash* 'gives turbo spin bag and gets up' "cool let's go" 'starts walking'

*turbo spin* 'get's up and follows'

*rainbowdash* "hmm, im wondering where we should go there is quite a few nice places around here"

*turbo spin* "well im not to familiar with the places around here"

*rainbowdash* "yeah, i know a good place"

*turbo spin* "cool" 'opens door' "after you" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* 'trots out and starts flying' "thank you"

*turbo spin* 'closes door and locks it' "alrighty let's go"

*rainbowdash* 'starts flying in direction of the restaurant' "i really like this place it always makes me feel nice"

*turbo spin* "sounds like a good place"

*rainbowdash* "yeah it is"

'RainbowDash and turbo spin start flying to the restaurant chatting the whole way there eventually they get there and they get a table set for them and go sit down'

*turbo spin* 'looks around' "this place is nice"

*rainbowdash* 'relaxes in chair' "yeah it is"

*turbo spin* "how was your day at work"

*rainbowdash* "well it was fun because i love flying but it was also boring because you weren't with me"

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "same here"

*waiter* 'walks over and gives RainbowDash and Turbo spin the menu' "hello ill be your waiter for tonight what would you like this lovely night?"

*rainbowdash* "hmm, ill have a salad and the different types of sandwiches please"

*waiter* "ok" 'writes down' "and you sir?"

*turbo spin* "umm, ill just have the same"

*waiter* 'writes down' "alright ill be back with your food in a minute or two"

*rainbowdash* "thank you"

*waiter* 'smiles and walks away'

*turbo spin* "i don't think I've ever been called sir before"

*rainbowdash* "haha really?"

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'holds hoof'

*rainbowdash* 'smiles' "do you have the day off tomorrow?"

*turbo spin* "i really don't know but ill call a sick day to spend some time with you"

*rainbowdash* "yay"

*turbo spin* "i love you"

*rainbowdash* "i love you to"

*turbo spin* "i hope our relationship lasts forever"

*rainbowdash* "so do i"

*waiter* 'walks over and places down the food' "sorry for the wait, also i forgot to ask is there anything else tonight?"

*rainbowdash* "hmm, how about some water"

*waiter* 'scribbles down' "ok, if you need something just ask" 'smiles and walks away'

*turbo spin* "after this want to go for a walk?"

*rainbowdash* "yeah that sounds nice"

*turbo spin* "cool" 'starts eating'

'RainbowDash starts eating and every now and then they stopped and chatted eventually they finished there food, get up from there table and start to walk out, turbo spin pays for there meals at the front counter and they walked out RainbowDash walked closer than usual to send a sign of trust to turbo spin, eventually they arrive at the park'

*rainbowdash* "wow tonight is very beautiful isn't it?"

*turbo spin* "you know what, it reminds me of you"

*rainbowdash* 'blushes deeply' "stop it" 'smiles'

*turbo spin* "no i wont because i love you"

*rainbowdash* 'leans on turbo spin' "i love you to"

*turbo spin* 'puts wing over' "so how was your day today"

*rainbowdash* "it was nice because i was thinking of you"

*turbo spin* "wow same for me"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "no way"

*turbo spin* "yes way"

*rainbowdash* 'rests head on turbo spins neck' "your such a sweet heart"

*turbo spin* 'smiles warmly'

*rainbowdash* "hey let's go over to that small hill there and watch the stars" 'points'

*turbo spin* "ok sounds nice" 'turns with RainbowDash to the hill'

*rainbowdash* 'sits down' "this place is nice"

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'sits next to closely' "have i told you how beautiful you are?"

*rainbowdash* 'blushes' "stop it, no I'm not"

*turbo spin* "no, your awesomely beautiful" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* 'grabs and kisses'

*turbo spin* 'wings stiffen' "mm"

*rainbowdash* "I'm so sorry"

*turbo spin* "it's ok"

*rainbowdash* 'leans on turbo spin' "no pony has ever been this nice to me before"

*turbo spin* 'puts wing over' "ill always be nice to you because i love you so much"

*rainbowdash* 'hugs' "thank you"

'Turbo spin and RainbowDash cuddle on the hill for a while watching the stars and chatting before it got late and started getting cold outside so they decided to fly back to her house'

*turbo spin* 'opens door' "after you dash" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* 'kisses and trots inside'

*turbo spin* 'follows' "want to go straight to bed?"

*rainbowdash* "yeah I'm feeling tired"

*turbo spin* "ok"

*rainbowdash* 'walks into room and lays down'

*turbo spin* 'lays next to and cuddles' "do you have a day off tomorrow?"

*rainbowdash* 'hugs' "yeah" 'yawns'

*turbo spin* "cool, can i have a kiss before we go to sleep?"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "of course"

*turbo spin* 'kisses deeply'

*rainbowdash* "your a good kisser"

*turbo spin* "haha thanks" 'kisses again and goes to sleep'

'the next day'

*rainbowdash* 'hugs turbo spin tightly and snores'

*turbo spin* "haha umm, dash" 'shakes' "dash"

*rainbowdash* 'wakes up' "huh?, oh sorry" 'eases hug'

*turbo spin* 'puts hoof over' "want to go for a walk?"

*rainbowdash* "Hmm, later i want to cuddle for a bit" 'smiles'

*turbo spin* "ok" 'kisses

*rainbowdash* "i love you"

*turbo spin* "i love you to" 'smiles'

'RainBowDash and turbo spin cuddle in bed for awhile, they get up have some break fast and fly to the park'

*turbo spin* "i wonder if there's a different stall here today"

*rainbowdash* "yeah there fun"

*turbo spin* 'walks closer' "it's cold this morning"

*rainbowdash* 'shivers' "yeah it is"

*turbo spin* 'puts wing over' "but the love for each other will warm our hearts"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "that's cute"

*turbo spin* "your cute" 'nudges'

*rainbowdash* 'kisses' "silly"

*turbo spin* "I'm not silly"

*rainbowdash* "yes you are"

*turbo spin* "nuh uh"

*rainbowdash* 'laughs' "i love you"

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "i love you more"

*rainbowdash* "pfft no i do!"

*turbo spin* "mm,mm i do"

*rainbowdash* "oh yeah prove it!"

*turbo spin* "ok how about i give you a back ride through this whole park"

*rainbowdash* "the whole park?"

*turbo spin* "yep every single path"

*rainbowdash* "sure" 'teasing voice' "if you can"

*turbo spin* "pfft i can"

*rainbowdash* "we'll see"

*turbo spin* 'puts on back' "you'll see the park on my back is what you'll do"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "ohhh mister muscles" 'wraps hooves around body and cuddles to get warmer'

*turbo spin* 'laughs' "should we go back home soon and come back when it's warmer?"

*rainbowdash* "ok but can we get some cotton candy first?" 'points to cart then warps hooves back around to get warm again'

*turbo spin* "sure" 'walks over to cart'

*rainbowdash* 'whispers in ear' "thank you" 'rest head on neck and rests'

*stall pony* "hello what you you like"

*turbo spin* "two please"

*stall pony* 'starts making' "that's four bits please"

*turbo spin* 'places bit's on stall counter' "here you go"

*stall pony* "thank you" 'gives cotton candy'

*turbo spin* "have a good day"

*stall pony* "you too"

*turbo spin* 'walks away' "hey dash"

*rainbowdash* "yes"

*turbo spin* 'gives cotton candy' "here you go"

*rainbowdash* "thank you" 'takes and starts eating'

*turbo spin* "after this we'll go back home and come back later"

*rainbowdash* "sounds good" 'bites cotton candy'

'turbo spin and rainbowdash eventually finish their food and rainbowdash got off turbo spin's back they fly home chatting about what to do in the day'

'at home'

*turbo spin* 'opens door' "after you"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses and trots in' "thank you"

*turbo spin* 'follows in and closes door' "want to go back to bed?"

*rainbowdash* "sure but I'm not tired"

*turbo spin* "same"

*rainbowdash* 'flies onto turbo spin's back and giggles' "to the bedroom"

*turbo spin* 'laughs' "awayyy!" 'walks faster'

*rainbowdash* 'wraps hooves around again'

*turbo spin* 'walks into bedroom places down on the bed gently and lays next to'

*rainbowdash* 'kisses' "i love you"

*turbo spin* 'i love you to"

*rainbowdash* 'cuddles' "i like cuddling"

*turbo spin* "yeah, hey umm dash"

*rainbowdash* "yes"

*turbo spin* "would you..will..no...umm no don't worry"

*rainbowdash* "tell me"

*turbo spin* "no i shouldn't be asking it"

*rainbowdash* "asking what?, tell me!"

*turbo spin* "i know it's kind of early b-but i-i want you umm w-want you to take m-my virginity" 'blushes lightly'

*rainbowdash* "oh, umm, well...I'm kind of a virgin aswell"

*turbo spin* "well then it would be a new experience for us both!"

*rainbowdash* "yeah but i-i don't know if I'm ready"

*turbo spin* "oh ok, well I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do"

*rainbowdash* 'nods in agreement' "this is why i love you, you think about me all the time and never about yourself"

*turbo spin* "yes because i love you"

*rainbowdash* "let's just get some rest"

*turbo spin* "okay"

*rainbowdash* "I'll think about your offer though" 'snuggles into and goes to sleep'

*turbo spin* "alright" 'kisses forehead and falls asleep'

'the next day'

*rainbowdash* 'wakes up and yawns'

*turbo spin* "good morning my beautiful"

*rainbowdash* "hello my handsome"

*turbo spin* "so umm about last night.."

*rainbowdash* 'sighs' "i do want to but virginity isn't something you can just take back"

*turbo spin* "yeah i know do you just want to get into it slowly and eventually start?"

*rainbowdash* "i think that would be better"

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "cool" 'kisses deeply'

*rainbowdash* 'breaks' "i love you"

*turbo spin* "i love you too" 'kisses'

*rainbowdash* 'grabs and starts making out'

*turbo spin* 'puts hoof over'

*rainbowdash* "you know how to make everything romantic don't you"

*turbo spin* "haha yeah" 'continues making out'

*rainbowdash* 'slowly rolls onto back while making out'

*turbo spin* 'gets onto of and continues'

*rainbowdash* 'breaks' "before we start can i see how big you are?"

*turbo spin* "ok im not fully erected though"

*rainbowdash* 'shuffles down slightly and rubs penis on vagina' "does this help?"

*turbo spin* 'wings extend' "mmm, i think i am now" 'stands up'

*rainbowdash* "oh my..."

*turbo spin* 'looks at penis and grins proudly' "im pretty big don't you think"

*rainbowdash* "pretty big?, that's bigger than anything i've ever seen"

*turbo spin* "wait i thought you were a virgin"

*rainbowdash* "oh umm, let's just say i have a few...err...toys"

*turbo spin* "oh, ok"

*rainbowdash* 'grabs and kisses' "ok im ready"

*turbo spin* 'gets back ontop of' "alrighty" 'slowly penetrates'

*rainbowdash* "wow you are big"

*turbo spin* "ohh, yeah, this is way better then i thought"

*rainbowdash* "and your only going in"

*turbo spin* "mmm, yeah"

*rainbowdash* "i love this sight, you ontop of me"

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "haha, what do i have to do to take your virginity"

*rainbowdash* "well you entering me is yours gone" 'smiles' "but you have to go deeper and break my hymen i think it's called when it breaks you've taken my virginity"

*turbo spin* 'slides deeper' "alright is there any indication that im getting close to it?"

*rainbowdash* 'moans' "im not sure i dont really know about it"

*turbo spin* "then we'll keep going" 'slides deeper'

*rainbowdash* "mmm, i think your close to it i can feel something funny"

*turbo spin* 'pushes and breaks hymen'

*rainbowdash* "ouch, pull out"

*turbo spin* 'pulls out' "is that it, is it done?"

*rainbowdash* 'starts bleeding' "yes it is" 'shifts to get comfortable' "please don't look at my vagina"

*turbo spin* "why what's wrong?" 'looks at vagina' "oh my...are you ok?"

*rainbowdash* "i told you not to look, im fine that's what happens"

*turbo spin* "do you want to continue this later?"

*rainbowdash* "not when theirs somepony this big waiting" 'grins'

*turbo spin* "alrighty then" 'kisses deeply' "tell me when your ready"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses repeatedly for a few seconds' "alright you can go back in"

*turbo spin* 'penetrates slowly' "if you feel any pain tell me"

*rainbowdash* 'moans' "i will"

*turbo spin* "ok im going to start pumping" 'pumps lightly'

*rainbowdash* 'moans louder' "alright"

*turbo spin* 'pumps harder' "this feels sooo good!"

*rainbowdash* "for me the same"

*turbo spin* 'slides deeper' "so how are we going to do this, im thinking ill try to make you cum" 'moans' "then if you do i lay down and you can be ontop of me for my proper first"

*rainbowdash* "sounds like" 'moans' "a plan"

*turbo spin* 'wings flap excitedly' "i can't describe how good you feel"

*rainbowdash* "yeah i can feel my tight vagina stretching around your penis" 'moans'

*turbo spin* "nice and tight" 'kisses deeply'

*rainbowdash* 'moans into mouth'

*turbo spin* 'wings flap even faster' "mmm"

*rainbowdash* "ouch let me sit up for a sec"

*turbo spin* 'stops and stands up still staying inside of dash's vagina"whats wrong?"

*rainbowdash* 'moans' "my wings" 'sits up and allows wings to extend'

*turbo spin* "oh ok" 'slowly gets back ontop of'

*rainbowdash* "wait" 'shifts' "alright please continue"

*turbo spin* "gladly" 'starts pumping faster then before'

*rainbowdash* "ohh, that's great!" 'moans loudly'

*turbo spin* 'pumps faster' "how about we make you cum now"

*rainbowdash* 'gets light headed' "yeah i think im going to orgasm"

*turbo spin* 'pumps even harder and faster' "good" 'grins'

*rainbowdash* 'screams with pleasure' "AHH!" 'starts cumming hard'

*turbo spin* 'pumps slowly' "oh wow"

*rainbowdash* 'pants deeply' "th-th-that w-w-was g-great!"

*turbo spin* "better then any dildo you've used?"

*rainbowdash* "hah, y-y-yeah n-none of them c-could make me cum like this"

*turbo spin* "are you ready for my turn?"

*rainbowdash* 'breaths in deeply and calms down' "yes i am"

*turbo spin* "cool" 'get's off of and lays on back'

*rainbowdash* "oh you making me cum like that im going to give you the best first" 'gets on top of and sits up'

*turbo spin* "really, how so?"

*rainbowdash* "im going to go as hard and fast as i can"

*turbo spin* "that sounds fun" 'grins'

*rainbowdash* 'slides penis into vagina' "mmm, oh it will be"

*turbo spin* "oh wow look at your clit" 'grins excitedly and rubs clit'

*rainbowdash* 'moans loudly' "oh stop" 'pushes hoof away' "i know this turns you on but it's my time to pleasure you" 'starts puming'

*turbo spin* 'moans' "thank you"

*rainbow dash* 'pumps at steady pace'

*turbo spin* "ohh, stay like this and when i go to cum go hard and fast like you said"

*rainbowdash* "alright" 'leans down kisses then sits up again'

*turbo spin* "can i cum inside you just because its my first?"

*rainbowdash* "only because it's your first but if i end up pregnant"

*turbo spin* "i think it would be great if we had a foal"

*rainbowdash* "that's later on in life"

*turbo spin* "yeah i guess"

*rainbowdash* 'puts hoof on mouth' "shhh now's your time"

*turbo spin* 'mumbles into hoof'

*rainbowdash* 'pumps slightly faster' "are you going to cum soon"

*turbo spin* 'face shows physical signs of pleasure' "mmhmm"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "how close are you" 'takes hoof off mouth'

*turbo spin* 'moans loudy' "im really close"

*rainbowdash* "ok now shh" 'pumps as fast and hard as can'

*turbo spin* "ahh!" 'face tightens'

*rainbowdash* 'moans' "i want your hot cum in me"

*turbo spin* 'starts panting' "ohh here it is" 'pumps unevenly and cums hard' "AHH!"

*rainbowdash* 'slows down' "did you like that?"

*turbo spin* 'still full of pleasure' "mmhmm"

*rainbowdash* 'lays next to' "im glad you enjoyed it"

*turbo spin* "thank you"

*rainbowdash* "thank you too" 'cuddles into'

*turbo spin* 'kisses forehead' "i love you"

*rainbowdash* "i love you too" 'closes eyes' "im glad i said yes to this i really enjoyed it"

*turbo spin* "so did i but i was pre-mature"

*rainbowdash* 'opens eyes' "it's completely natural"

*turbo spin* "yeah but it's embarrassing"

*rainbowdash* "not really im the only pony you'll be having sex with so.."

*turbo spin* "but i was trying to impress you and act cool but i can't even last 8 minutes in bed"

*rainbowdash* "oh...well as long as you can make me cum first then you can have your turn im happy"

*turbo spin* "that's true"

*rainbowdash* "now back to cuddling" 'cuddles into tighter and closes eyes again'

*turbo spin* 'kisses fore head and goes to sleep'

'rainbowdash and turbo spin sleep for an hour before waking up again'

*rainbowdash* 'wakes up and stretches'

*turbo spin* 'rolls over and snores'

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "wake up you lazy bum" 'shakes'

*turbo spin* 'wakes up' "uhhh" 'yawns'

*rainbowdash* "silly, come on lets get something to eat"

*turbo spin* 'rolls over' "five more minutes?" 'kisses'

*rainbowdash* "alright" 'cuddles'

*turbo spin* 'puts hoof over' "i love you so much"

*rainbowdash* "i love you to"

*turbo spin* 'kisses deeply'

*rainbowdash* "mmm" 'hugs' "i love it when you kiss me"

*turbo spin* "i love kissing you"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses' "are you ready to go now"

*turbo spin* 'sighs' "yeah i guess"

*rainbowdash* "cool let's go"

*turbo spin* 'gets up' "where are we going?"

*rainbowdash* "to meet my friends"

*turbo spin* 'wakes up instantly' "oh ok lets go"

*rainbowdash* 'confused look' "why so interested all of a sudden?"

*turbo spin* "well your the only friend i have...well marefriend"

*rainbowdash* "yeah, really?"

*turbo spin* "yes i don't have any friends"

*rainbowdash* "whys that?"

*turbo spin* "my past"

*rainbowdash* "oh sorry don't worry about it"

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "i trust you now"

*rainbowdash* "oh, so your ready to tell me?"

*turbo spin* "i was a orphan and the only reason i came to ponyville was because i had a job and i was old enough to leave the orphanage"

*rainbowdash* "oh...really?"

*turbo spin* "yeah"

*rainbowdash* "what so bad about that?"

*turbo spin* "that means my parents didn't want me so they just threw me away to get bullied and picked on"

*rainbowdash* "so that's why you don't like talking about it"

*turbo spin* 'sighs' "yeah"

*rainbowdash* "what did they call you?"

*turbo spin* "i cant seem to recall what they called me but it was hurtful"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses' "well thank you for telling me about your private life"

*turbo spin* "i thought seeing as we have had sex now we have more trust in each other"

*rainbowdash* "yeah" 'looks at clock' "oh we still have like 20 minutes before we have to go"

*turbo spin* "what do you want to do to kill some time"

*rainbowdash* "im not sure"

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "i think we're both sure"

*rainbowdash* "what do you have in mind?"

*turbo spin* "i have you in my mind"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "oh is that what you want is it?"

*turbo spin* 'kisses deeply' "if you don't mind"

*rainbowdash* 'struts over to bed' "of course not"

*turbo spin* 'wings stiffen' "cool"

*rainbowdash* 'lays on bed and sticks flanks in the air'

*turbo spin* "oh my.." 'walks over and moves tail out of the way'

*rainbowdash* 'shakes plot' "does this turn you on?"

*turbo spin* 'licks vagina' "yeah"

*rainbowdash* "mmm, then mount me big guy" 'grins'

*turbo spin* 'licks vagina again and mounts'

*rainbowdash* "your quick mister"

*turbo spin* "haha, well with somepony so sexy and attractive as you it doesn't take long"

*rainbowdash* 'blushes' "shhh stop sweet talking me and give me all you can"

*turbo spin* 'penetrates' "all?"

*rainbowdash* "ohh, yes all of you!"

*turbo spin* 'starts sliding deeper and deeper' "alright tell me if..."

*rainbowdash* "shh i will..come on just do it"

*turbo spin* 'slides as deep as can'

*rainbowdash* 'gasps' "oh my"

*turbo spin* 'grins' "oh you like that huh" 'starts pumping'

*rainbowdash* "AHH!, yes!"

*turbo spin* 'pulls back flanks with every pump' "mmm this position is going to make me cum"

*rainbowdash* 'starts panting' "try and hold back im close"

*turbo spin* 'pumps faster' "already?"

*rainbowdash* "your just so big" 'moans loudly'

*turbo spin* 'pumps harder and faster' "hah, come on squirt on me"

*rainbowdash* 'pants even harder' "just a bit more" 'squeals with pleasure'

*turbo spin* 'pulls back even harder'

*rainbowdash* 'screams with pleasure and squirts all over turbo spin's lower and middle body'

*turbo spin* 'slows down' "look at that all over my body"

*rainbowdash* 'pants hard' "haha"

*turbo spin* 'speeds up' "I'm close so i can be quick"

*rainbowdash* 'moans loudly' "alright"

*turbo spin* 'pulls out and penetrates normally' "ohh, that's even better"

*rainbowdash* "mmm, don't you like going deep?"

*turbo spin* "i do but sometimes this feels better" 'pumps faster'

*rainbowdash* 'moans' "oh ok"

*turbo spin* "arch your back so i can see more of you" 'grins'

*rainbowdash* "arches back' "like this?"

*turbo spin* "mmm, yeah" 'pulls out and starts clopping'

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "you want to cum on my flanks huh?"

*turbo spin* "mmhmm" 'clops faster'

*rainbowdash* 'waves plot closer to penis' "come on you know you want to"

*turbo spin* "ahh yeah" 'cums over flanks'

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "did you like that?"

*turbo spin* 'pants lightly' "yeah it was great" 'rubs vagina'

*rainbowdash* "mmm, you dirty colt"

*turbo spin* "hehe..want to shower together?"

*rainbowdash* "sure sounds fun"

*turbo spin* "cool" 'rubs vagina again'

*rainbowdash* "come on we're done now its time to shower"

*turbo spin* 'gets off bed' "alright"

*rainbowdash* 'flies onto turbo spins back' "mush my steed" 'giggles'

*turbo spin* "yeah!" 'laughs and starts walking to shower'

*rainbowdash* 'wraps hooves around body' "i love you so much" 'muzzles neck'

*turbo spin* 'smiles warmly' "i love you too"

*rainbowdash* "im glad i met you and asked you out"

*turbo spin* "so am i, im happy that you where the one i saw first in the field"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses cheek' "what were you doing in that field anyway?"

*turbo spin* "i landed there from clouds dale"

*rainbowdash* "oh, aren't you a little old to be just leaving the orphanage?"

*turbo spin* "no i lived with a other pony from work for a while but they where never home when i was"

*rainbowdash* "oh ok"

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'walks into bathroom'

*rainbowdash* 'flies off back and starts shower'

*turbo spin* "i can't begin to describe how much i love you"

*rainbowdash* 'smiles' "i love you too" 'kisses'

*turbo spin* 'gets in shower'

*rainbowdash* "you cum feels weird on my flanks"

*turbo spin* "haha in a good way?"

*rainbowdash* "yeah its warm"

*turbo spin* 'wings stiffen slightly' "i don't know if its a bad thing that im turned on by that"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "your turned on by everything about me aren't you" 'gets in shower'

*turbo spin* "i can't argue with that"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses deeply' "hehe"

'turbo spin and rainbowdash wash themselves and chat in the shower eventually they finish and get out'

*turbo spin* "is it time to go?"

*rainbowdash* "uhh" 'looks at clock' "yes it is"

*turbo spin* "cool"

*rainbowdash* "yeah let's go"

*turbo spin* 'walks to door and opens'

*rainbowdash* "thank you my steed" 'kisses and flies out'

*turbo spin* "what are your friends names?"

*rainbowdash* "oh, there's twilight sparkle, flutter shy, rarity, pinkie pie, apple jack and my colt friend you"

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "im looking forward to meeting them"

*rainbowdash* "of course its always cool to have friends"

*turbo spin* "who are we going to meet first?"

*rainbowdash* "i think we should meet twilight first"

*turbo spin* "alrighty"

*rainbowdash* "lets fly there i dont feel like walking" 'holds hoof'

*turbo spin* 'kisses' "lets go" 'starts flying'

*rainbowdash* 'flies up and shoots towards twilight's library'

'turbo spin and rainbowdash continue chatting and flying to twilight's library they had all the time in the world so they didn't need to rush but eventually they arrived  
at the library'

*rainbowdash* 'knocks'

*twilight sparkle* "im coming!"

*turbo spin* 'steps closer'

*rainbowdash* 'smiles' "i love you"

*turbo spin* "i love you too"

*twilight sparkle* 'opens door' "hey dash"

*rainbowdash* "hi twilight this is my colt friend turbo spin"

*twilight sparkle* 'looks at turbo spin' "nice to meet you"

*turbo spin* "you the same"

*rainbowdash* "turbo spin here was from cloudsdale and flew down to pony ville he landed in a field and started walking towards ponyville that that  
was where we met each other"

*twilight sparkle* "im happy for you dash" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* "thanks twi, we'll let you to your studying"

*twilight sparkle* "thank you, nice meeting you turbo spin" 'closes door'

*turbo spin* "who are we meeting now"

*rainbowdash* "umm how about apple jack"

*turbo spin* "alrighty"

*rainbowdash* 'smiles' "ok lets go" 'holds hoof and flies up'

*turbo spin* 'flies up and follows'

'RainbowDash and Turbo spin chat a little before reaching sweet apple acres'

*turbo spin* "wow this place is huge"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "yeah, apple jack should be around here bucking trees"

*turbo spin* 'looks around and sees apple jack' "is that her?"

*rainbowdash* 'looks over' "yes it is" 'flies towards'

*turbo spin* "coolies"

*apple jack* "howdy dash!"

*rainbowdash* "hey apple jack" 'lands'

*apple jack* 'bucks tree' "how is y'all today"

*rainbowdash* "we're good, this is turbo spin my colt friend"

*apple jack* "nice to ya turbo spin" 'shakes hoof like in the show"

*turbo spin* 'in a shaken up tone' "nice to meet you"

*apple jack* 'lets go' "what have y'all been doing to today"

*rainbowdash* "well we have just been relaxing so i decided that we should intorduce him to all of you"

*apple jack* "sounds like fun" 'bucks tree'

*rainbowdash* "yeah I've introduced him to twilight and you now"

*apple jack* 'bucks tree' "who else are you going to introduce him to"

*rainbowdash* "just the girls"

*apple jack* "well it was nice to meet ya turbo spin"

*turbo spin* "and you the same"

*rainbowdash* "we'll leave you to your apple bucking"

*apple jack* "have a wonderful day now ya hear"

*rainbowdash* "yes you to" 'grabs turbo spin's hoof' "come on turbo to pinkie pie"

*turbo spin* "alrighty" 'flies up'

*rainbowdash* 'shoots towards sugar cube corner'

*turbo spin* "this is fun"

*rainbowdash* "all my friends are fun"

*turbo spin* 'flies level' "what do you want to do when we get home?"

*rainbowdash* "i dont know we could cuddle or something"

*turbo spin* "sounds good"

*rainbowdash* "awesome we have something to look forward to now"

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "i love you so much"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses' "i love you too"

'Turbo spin and RainbowDash fly to sugar cube corner'

*turbo spin* 'opens door' "after you dash"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses' "thank you" 'trots in'

*turbo spin* 'walks in and closes door'

*pinkie pie* "hey dash"

*rainbowdash* "hi pinkie, you remember turbo spin"

*turbo spin* 'walks over and stands next to rainbowdash'

*pinkie pie* "oh yeah"

*rainbowdash* 'leans on turbo spin' "we're going out now"

*pinkie pie* "oh cool"

*turbo spin* "nice to meet you pinkie"

*pinkie pie* "we should have a PARTY!"

*rainbowdash* "haha we dont need a party thank you pinkie"

*pinkie pie* "awww"

*turbo spin* 'laughs'

*pinkie pie* 'smiles brightly' "so how are you guys today"

*rainbowdash* "we're good im introducing him to the girls I've introduced you, apple jack and twilight now"

*pinkie pie* "that sounds fun"

*rainbowdash* "yeah it is but everypony's busy today"

*pinkie pie* "it's been pretty busy today for me here at the shop"

*rainbowdash* "seems like it" 'looks at empty counters'

*random background pony* 'walks inside'

*pinkie pie* "i have to go it was nice meeting you turbo spin"

*turbo spin* "and you the same"

*rainbowdash* "alrighty lets go see rarity"

*turbo spin* "ok lets go" 'walks to door and opens'

*rainbowdash* 'kisses' "thank you again" 'trots out'

*turbo spin* "dont worry about it" 'follows out and closes door'

*rainbowdash* 'leans on' "lets walk to rarity's"

*turbo spin* 'places wing over' "alrighty"

*rainbowdash* 'muzzles neck'

*turbo spin* 'smiles warmly'

'Rainbowdash and turbo spin walk to rarity's boutique practically cuddling the whole way'

*rainbowdash* 'kisses and knocks on door'

*turbo spin* 'takes wing off' "i love you"

*rainbowdash* "i love you to"

*rarity* 'opens door' "why hello rainbowdash"

*rainbowdash* "hi rarity, this is turbo spin my colt friend"

*rarity* 'inspects' "congradulations" [i don't know, what else do i say oh cool a fuck buddy? 'shrugs']

*rainbowdash* 'smiles' "thank you"

*rarity* "I've got a big order of dresses today it's great to have a little break" 'stretches'

*rainbowdash* "yes every pony is busy today"

*turbo spin* "what are the dresses for?"

*rarity* "im not sure i think they might be for a photo shoot im getting quite some money from it so im happy"

*turbo spin* "cool"

*rarity* "would you be able to come back in a few days turbo spin?"

*turbo spin* "i guess, why?"

*rarity* "your body is...interesting and i would like to get measurements if you dont mind"

*turbo spin* "oh uhh, no i dont mind"

*rainbowdash* "well we should get going and let you finish your work"

*rarity* "yeah, i dont want to use to much time"

*turbo spin* "nice meeting you rarity"

*rarity* "and you as well" 'closes door'

*rainbowdash* "let's go home for a while"

*turbo spin* "sure" 'turns around'

*rainbowdash* 'leans on turbo spin' "i want to cuddle for a while" 'nudges with wing'

*turbo spin* 'places wing over' "oh really?"

*rainbowdash* "yes really" 'kisses'

*turbo spin* "well we better get home then shouldn't we"

*rainbowdash* "yeah" 'slips away and shoots off'

*turbo spin* "haha" 'flies after'

'Rainbowdash and turbo spin fly home while turbo spin and RainbowDash where flying home turbo spin stared into dash's eye's smiling rainbowdash syas"look out!" to turbo spin, Turbo spin look around confusingly while dash flies around him in his blind spots giggling turbo spin managed to trick dash as he turned around and tackled her rainbowdash giggles and kisses turbo spin on the cheek turbo spin smiles and kisses her deeply...now at Dash's house'

*turbo spin* 'follows dash in and closes door'

*rainbowdash* 'starts strutting to room' "so mister what are we going to do now"

*turbo spin* 'wings stiffen' "i think we both know what we want to do"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "maybe so" 'stops and lifts tail in turbo spin's face'

*turbo spin* 'wings extend' "do want to do it here now" 'starts licking vagina'

*rainbowdash* 'moans lightly' "no im just teasing you until we get to the bed room" 'starts walking'

*turbo spin* 'grabs and puts on back' "then we must not waste time shall we"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles and wraps hooves around body' "no we must not waste time"

*turbo spin* 'walks into room and places on bed'

*rainbowdash* 'rolls onto back' "i want you to lick me out first" 'grabs back hooves and spreads legs'

*turbo spin* 'wings extend then lays behind' "of course" 'starts licking vagina'

*rainbowdash* 'moans' "good turbo"

*turbo spin* "haha" 'starts sucking clit'

*rainbowdash* "mmmm"

*turbo spin* 'licks deeply and slides tongue into vagina'

*rainbowdash* "ohhh, that's nice" 'grins'

*turbo spin* "mmhmm" 'starts swirling tongue'

*rainbowdash* 'sits up slightly and lets wings flap freely' "ohh turbo"

*turbo spin* 'wings fully extend' "mm"

*rainbowdash* "can you go deeper?" 'moans loudly'

*turbo spin* 'slides tongue as deep as can and continues swirling'

*rainbowdash* 'moans even louder' "ahh, just like that" 'lets go of back hooves and supports self'

*turbo spin* 'starts rubbing clit'

*rainbowdash* "ahhhh, yes!"

*turbo spin* 'rubs clit faster'

*rainbowdash* "mmmm" 'moans'

*turbo spin* 'rubs flank and swirls faster'

*rainbowdash* 'moans' "i-i need you in me"

*turbo spin* 'stops' "alright" 'gets ontop of and penetrates'

*rainbowdash* 'moans loudly'

*turbo spin* 'slides deeper and starts pumping'

*rainbowdash* "i want you to go fast" 'grins'

*turbo spin* "of course" 'pumps even faster'

*rainbowdash* "ahhh yes!"

*turbo spin* 'moans then rests head next to and pumps faster'

*rainbowdash* 'moans even louder'

*turbo spin* 'wings start flapping' "ohhh dash"

*rainbowdash* 'wraps hooves around and pulls' "how are you so good at this" 'stats panting'

*turbo spin* 'moans loudly' "i dont know" 'pumps faster'

*rainbowdash* 'breaths faster' "ohh yes"

*turbo spin* "pumps faster'

*rainbowdash* "im getting close already"

*turbo spin* "so am i"

*rainbowdash* "mmm, i guess we can just have a quick-y"

*turbo spin* "alright" 'pants lightly'

*rainbowdash* "ohh im going to..."

*turbo spin* "arr yes" 'pumps faster'

*rainbowdash* "ahhh!" 'squirts hard'

*turbo spin* "ohh let go"

*rainbowdash* 'continues squirting and lets go'

*turbo spin* 'sits up pulls out and cums over vagina'

*rainbowdash* 'pants lightly and giggles'

*turbo spin* "wow.."

*rainbowdash* "that was so awesome!"

*turbo spin* "haha, yeah"

*rainbowdash* "want to have a shower together?"

*turbo spin* "sure" 'lays next to and kisses'

*rainbowdash* 'hugs' "thank you"

*turbo spin* 'hugs back' "no thank you"

*rainbowdash* "i love you"

*turbo spin* 'smiles' "i love you to" 'stares into eyes'

*rainbowdash* 'smiles back then kisses deeply'

*turbo spin* "lets go" 'kisses again and gets up'

*rainbowdash* 'flies onto back and cuddles' "i like your back-rides"

*turbo spin* "i like giving you them"

*rainbowdash* "they're comfortable" 'muzzles neck'

*turbo spin* "especially after our fun time"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "fun time? is that what you call our sex"

*turbo spin* "haha"

*rainbowdash* "it's more than just fun"

*turbo spin* "oh really?"

*rainbowdash* "yes really, and in the shower i might just show you what i mean"

*turbo spin* "i might not be able to go again"

*rainbowdash* "well with my awesomeness i think i can get you..up again"

*turbo spin* 'opens bathroom door' "of course your awesomeness can do anything"

*rainbowdash* "naww your so sweet"

*turbo spin* "smiles' "and your beautiful"

*rainbowdash* 'blushes' "you and your words turbo"

*turbo spin* "oh well, i guess your stuck with it" 'turns on shower'

*rainbowdash* "i wouldn't say stuck" 'flies off back' "i would say happily joined"

*turbo spin* "i think that is the perfect two words" 'kisses' "hmm, perfect, just like you" 'gets in shower'

*rainbowdash* 'blushes again' "your perfect" 'slaps flank with tail'

*turbo spin* "nuh uh" 'kisses deeply'

*rainbowdash* "yeah huh, now sit" 'pushes onto floor'

*turbo spin* 'sits down and leans onto wall'

*rainbowdash* "now to show you what i mean by more than fun" 'rubs crotch area'

*turbo spin* "mmm, maybe i can get up"

*rainbowdash* "oh you will" 'slides down and licks crotch area'

*turbo spin* "ohh" 'strokes mane out of face'

*rainbowdash* "thank you" 'licks penis' "i told you. you would"

*turbo spin* "yeah" 'smiles'

*rainbowdash* "you know i kind of like this kind position"

*turbo spin* "whys that"

*rainbowdash* "because im pleasuring you" 'slides penis into mouth'

*turbo spin* "well i would rather you being pleasured over myself"

*rainbowdash* 'takes penis out of mouth' "thank you" 'smiles then slides penis into mouth again'

*turbo spin* "mmm" 'strokes mane out of face'

*rainbowdash* 'starts sucking'

*turbo spin* 'moans'

*rainbowdash* 'looks up and starts bobbing head'

*turbo spin* 'moans louder'

*rainbowdash* 'bobs head faster'

*turbo spin* "ohh, are you sure your comfortable with this?"

*rainbowdash* 'stops and starts stroking' "you are a little bit big for me but yes i am" 'slides penis back into mouth and starts bobbing'

*turbo spin* "mmm" 'holds hoof and strokes mane out of Dash's face again'

*rainbowdash* 'breaths in and slides deep'

*turbo spin* "oh my.."

*rainbowdash* 'pulls up breaths in more and slides even deeper'

*turbo spin* 'moans loudly' "ohh dash"

*rainbowdash* 'squeezes hoof slides deeper and closes eyes'

*turbo spin* "ahh!" 'cums down throat'

*rainbowdash* 'opens eyes and pulls up'

'turbo spin with a ~cum face~ [the face some people make just as they cum] pants lightly, Rainbow Dash coughs lightly and pants. I wasn't sure how to do this part so i did it in a setting'

*rainbowdash* "did you enjoy that?"

*turbo spin* 'snaps out of face' "did i ever" 'pants lightly'

*rainbowdash* 'slides up and sits in turbo spin lap'

*turbo spin* 'hugs around waist' "thank you"

*rainbowdash* 'grabs and kisses deeply'

*turbo spin* "mmm" 'strokes Dash's body and continues kiss'

*rainbowdash* 'allows wings to unfold and stretch out'

*turbo spin* 'breaks kiss and smiles'

*rainbowdash* "i love you so much" 'smiles grabs and kisses deeply again'

*turbo spin* "mmm" 'slides hoof up back and tightens hug'

*rainbowdash* 'breaks and starts making out'

'rainbowdash and turbo spin cuddle tightly in the hot shower with the water steaming away beating down onto their close warm bodies, they couldn't care less all they cared about is them kissing and cuddling, turbo spin's mind flashes to all his hopes, dreams, and daily day-dreams about this moment a tear of joy streaks down his face although they are in the shower rainbowdash doesn't notice, they both close their eyes at the same time as they tighten their hug even more and continue kissing, they continue like this for a few more minutes..rainbowdash breaks their kiss for the last time and rests her head on turbo spin's neck muzzling and kissing each other turbo spin flashes out for a second reaching up and turning off the shower realizing the water bill would be huge rainbowdash holds his hoof as a way of saying thank you before kissing him once more she slides out of each others tight loving embrace turbo spin stands up and helps rainbowdash up hugging her again, turbo spin walks to the towel rack and gives dash her towel rainbowdash and turbo spin dry off, once they where dry rainbowdash runs her tail up turbo spin's neck and across his face smiling warmly turbo spin follows her out into the bedroom, rainbowdash lays down and turbo spin lays down closer and places his hoof over her, rainbowdash kisses him deeply and turns over shuffling back closer and closer into turbo spin's embrace pressing her warm body against him, she digs her head into his pillow and closes her eyes turbo spin rests his muzzle into her soft colorful mane before kissing her once more he shuffles closer and holds her hoof they both sigh with a romantic relief and fall asleep at the same time'

[i really enjoy writing settings especially ones like that]

'it was early after noon when rainbowdash and turbo spin did their romantic cuddle in the shower and now in the bed they sleep all night and wake up around 7:45 in the morning'

*rainbowdash* 'yawns'

*turbo spin* 'muzzles mane' "good morning beautiful"

*rainbowdash* "good morning my handsome stallion" 'holds hoof tighter'

*turbo spin* 'kisses back of head' "i love you"

*rainbowdash* "i love you too" 'turns over' "i hope you enjoyed smelling my mane all night"

*turbo spin* "i was being romantic, i wasn't purposely smelling your mane"

*rainbowdash* 'snuggles into chest' "i know" 'giggles'

*turbo spin* 'smiles warmly' "i think we're meant to be together"

*rainbowdash* "yeah, i think i can see a ring on my hoof"

*turbo spin* "maybe soon or maybe in a year"

*rainbowdash* "put me under pressure" 'pushes lightly'

*turbo spin* "hehe" 'kisses head'

*rainbowdash* "i like being loved"

*turbo spin* "what do you mean?"

*rainbowdash* "oh..i was bullied umm.. a lot"

*turbo spin* [knowing fully what she means now but playing stupid] "really?"

*rainbowdash* "i-i..yeah" 'eyes start tearing'

*turbo spin* "hey, was it really that bad?" 'hugs tightly'

*rainbowdash* 'hugs very tightly' "they called me rainbowcrash just because i couldn't do a sonic rainboom" 'starts crying'

*turbo spin* "rainbowcrash?..really?" 'lifts head with hoof' "it's ok, i love you that's all that matters right now"

*rainbowdash* 'sniffles' "but"

*turbo spin* 'wipes tear' "but nothing, now is the time to cuddle" 'kisses'

*rainbowdash* 'rests head back into chest and closes eyes' "ok"

*turbo spin* "get a little bit of rest then we can do something" 'strokes mane'

*rainbowdash* 'smiles warmly' "alrighty"

*turbo spin* "are you comfortable?"

*rainbowdash* "mmm, could you lay on your back?"

*turbo spin* "of course" 'kisses forehead and shuffles onto back'

*rainbowdash* 'rests head on chest and hugs tighter'

*turbo spin* 'starts stroking mane again'

'rainbowdash falls asleep with a comforting and enjoyable expression on her face turbo spin continues stroking her mane and rests his eyes, rainbowdash sleeps for about 20 minuets before waking up again'

*rainbowdash* "mmm" 'opens eyes slowly and muzzles chest'

*turbo spin* "hey sleepy head"

*rainbowdash* 'smiles' "hey"

*turbo spin* 'smiles back' "how was your sleep?"

*rainbowdash* 'slowly slides ontop of and kisses deeply' "just perfect"

*turbo spin* "good" 'kisses again'

*rainbowdash* 'rests head next ear on pillow' "i feel like having slow sex"

*turbo spin* "do you really now"

*rainbowdash* "i do but i don't feel like the pleasure..you know?"

*turbo spin* "we could cuddle like we where having sex"

*rainbowdash* "that sounds nice" 'kisses deeply and slides off onto back'

*turbo spin* 'slowly gets ontop of and kisses deeply'

*rainbowdash* 'wraps hooves around and deepens kiss'

'turbo spin has another flash through his mind sending a little tear of joy down his face'

*rainbowdash* 'breaks kiss' "hey whats wrong?"

*turbo spin* "im just so happy i have you to hold in my arms and take care of"

*rainbowdash* 'wipes tear from turbo spin's face and kisses' "naww"

*turbo spin* 'kisses deeply' "i love you"

*rainbowdash* "i love you too"

*turbo spin* 'stretches out wings' "are you sure you dont want to have sex"

*rainbowdash* "mmmm, i want you inside me"

*turbo spin* "cool, because im getting turned on at the moment in our little position here"

*rainbowdash* 'kisses deeply' "whenever your ready" 'smiles'

*turbo spin* 'strokes body' "you know what dash"

*rainbowdash* "whats that" 'kisses'

*turbo spin* "you're really sexy"

*rainbowdash* 'giggles' "stop it mister"

*turbo spin* "im being serious, you're the sexiest pony i've ever seen"

*rainbowdash* 'looks down and smiles' "im flattered" 'slides onto penis'

*turbo spin* 'kisses deeply and slides deep'

*rainbowdash* "mmmm" 'pulls in'

*turbo spin* 'starts pumping slowly'

*rainbowdash* 'breaks kiss and moans'

*turbo spin* 'lets wings down' "you feel good this morning"

*rainbowdash* "good, i want to pleasure you more today"

*turbo spin* "im making you cum""

*rainbowdash* "i told you i dont want to be pleasured, i dont feel like it"

*turbo spin* "but i want you to"

*rainbowdash* "i dont want to just now, but thank you"

*turbo spin* "mm, alright"

*rainbowdash* 'pumps with' "do you want to be quick or last longer?"

*turbo spin* "if you dont want to cum then we can just do a quick one"

*rainbowdash* 'speeds up' "okie dokie"

*turbo spin* 'moans' "thank you" 'kisses deeply'

*rainbowdash* "ohh, no worries"

*turbo spin* 'slides deeper and pumps faster'

*rainbowdash* "mmmm,


End file.
